A Little KR Fluff
by Slyrr
Summary: Just a one-shot story with a little K/R fluff. Kim's parents find her and Ron in a bit of a sitch after a long day of doing homework. Set after the events of 'A Friend in Darkness', but before Graduation. Read and review!


A Little K/R Fluff

A Kim Possible Fanfiction  
by Greg Fisk (aka "Slyrr")

Kim Possible is owned/copyrighted by Disney and its affiliates, etc. etc.

Ron Stoppable sat on the couch at Kim Possible's house. It was late in the afternoon, neither of them had work, and they had finally caught up on all the missed schoolwork which had piled up after their last big mission.

The sitch with Monkey Fist and Maze was over. Ron was home, safe and sound. They were closer than ever after their spiritual journeys and because of the hardships they had endured. Kim hadn't even minded helping Ron with his homework. Neither of them wanted to miss graduation, and that was coming up fast. Ron had nearly a month of homework to catch up on if he wanted to avoid summer school and graduate with everyone else.

But it was all the catching up which had them to their current sitch. They were both dead tired. When the last book was closed and the last papers put away, they had relaxed and held hands for a while. Kim had nuzzled up to him, and for a while neither of them spoke. Ron was about to suggest going out on a Naco run, but he turned and saw the Kim's eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

Not wanting to disturb her, he carefully untwined his fingers from hers, leaned up as quietly as he could and made his way to the kitchen. As usual, most of the stuff there was 'healthy'. He went back to the living room with the intention of waking Kim up so they could go out for some _real_ food.

But as he looked at her sleeping form, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He found himself simply standing near the couch, admiring her every feature. _'How can someone sleep beautifully?'_ he thought. But then again he reasoned, this was Kim - and she could do anything.

She stirred, and her hand twitched. She sighed, turning slightly. Her hand kept brushing the cushion beside her as if she were reaching for something that was missing. A look of distress seemed to pass over her face. The expressionless beauty of her sleep looked pained now.

'Ron...?' she said softly, her hand still twitching. _'Ron...?'_

Quickly Ron took her hand and sat back down next to her. Her fingers closed warmly around his and she relaxed immediately with another sigh. She seemed to melt against him, her head and it's mane of red hair laid against his shoulder.

Ron couldn't help smiling. _'Sounds like she can't get enough of the Ron-Man...!'_ and he was feeling a bit smug until she muttered again in her sleep.

'Ron... don't leave me again...'

And he went from smug to touched in an instant. She had thought he'd gone missing again? During the few weeks he had been trapped in the spirit world, he had been focused on finding ways and means to escape and return home. He hadn't fully stopped to consider how his ordeal might have affected Kim. As the one who had been trapped, he merely assumed Kim had been OK. Now seeing her discomfort, even in her sleep, at the thought that he had vanished again, he thought maybe she'd had things worse.

She must have been out of her mind with worry at times, and he felt selfish for having not considered it before. He squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze him back. Then he simply laid there, occasionally running his free hand across her shoulder. But after twenty minutes or so, his arm was starting to fall asleep. He tried a few times to get into a more comfortable position, but every time he tried to move, Kim would let out a soft cry as if in protest. She would hold him tighter, keeping him in place, and wouldn't relax again until he had stopped moving for a while.

At last he managed to wriggle into a stance that eased the numbness in his arm. But at once, he regretted it because he started getting drowsy. He didn't have the heart to wake Kim up, as tender as she seemed in her sleep, but he couldn't get loose again either. Sitting with both their feet up on the footstool, listening to Kim's soft breathing and feeling the steady rhythm of her pulse sent waves of sleepiness washing over him.

And it didn't help that it felt so _cozy_ having Kim next to him like she was. Her head was nestled into the crook between his chin and his shoulder, and he could hear the soft sounds of her breathing as his awareness seemed to fade.

_'Can't... fall asleep!' _he thought. _'If Mr. Dr. P finds me like this, I'm toast!'_

He tried every method he could think of to stay awake. He kept one foot elevated, but eventually it klunked back down. He tried pinching himself, but one arm was around Kim's shoulders and his other hand was firmly clasped in hers. He tried focusing on the wall clock across the room, which ticked softly. But eventually even that noise seemed to fade in and out as he began to nod.

Then at last, he also was fast asleep.

- ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - )

Mrs. Dr. Possible found her husband in his study. 'Honey, look at this.' she said, smiling and nodding outside the door. Mr. Dr. Possible left his paper and followed his wife into the hall and to the living room.

He stopped next to her and looked where she was looking. There he saw Ron Stoppable looking dead asleep on the couch, with his daughter asleep beside him. They were holding hands.

'Have you ever seen anything so _adorable_?' said Mrs. Dr. Possible wistfully.

'_Adorable_?' said Mr. Dr. Possible, his voice rising slightly. 'Honey, he's... _sleeping_ with our little girl!'

Mrs. Dr. Possible cuffed him on his shoulder. 'So not the drama, dear.' she said. 'Look closely and tell me this isn't completely innocent.'

Mr. Dr. Possible did indeed look more closely. But he could find no trace of Kim's lipstick on Ron's face, no lip weals on his face or neck, all their clothing was unruffled, and neither of them had a hand or leg anywhere untoward. At last he slunk back in defeat. 'Well... I still don't like it.' he said. 'They should never have let themselves get into a sitch like that!'

'Well I for one am glad that it's Ron and not someone else.' said Mrs. Dr. Possible firmly. 'I know him - I _trust_ him. And I think he can be trusted with Kim, even if we weren't here. After all these years, don't you trust him yet?'

Mr. Dr. Possible sighed. 'Of course I trust him. But that's not the poi...'

'Honey, they're dating.' she said. 'That means there's a chance they could _keep_ dating. And if they stay as close as they are now, well, you're going to have to accept that someday they could wind up together... _permanently_.'

This surprised him a bit. Mr. Dr. Possible had never thought of himself like the Dad character in _Father of the Bride,_ but was that how others were thinking of him? Was he so fond of the days when Kim had been simply his little _Kimmy-cub_ that he was having trouble accepting that those days were over? Was he in comical denial of the fact that his daughter was growing up and would soon leave the nest? Was he forever thinking of her as a little child who would always need her parents to nurture and protect her?

She fought super-villains on a regular basis - she did things on her missions that he himself had never done, nor even dared think of trying. He well understood that Kim didn't need protection anymore. And, he reflected, that must now include protection from boys.

He thought back to the days when he and his wife had been boyfriend and girlfriend. The awkward first dates, then settling into liking each other, then love... He remembered how nervous _he_ had been when he'd told her parents they were engaged and asked for their blessing. Had Anne's father felt a similar resentment? If so, he must have gotten over it. And that trust had been rewarded a thousand times over.

All this flashed through his mind in an instant. A subtle but profound epiphany about the passage from childhood to adulthood, and the inevitable loss that parents all go through when their children grow up. 'Well...' he said quietly,

'That said,' Mrs. Dr. Possible continued, 'We wouldn't be responsible parents if we just _left_ them like this.' She smiled at her husband, who caught on at once.

'Hockey horn?' he said.

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded. 'It's next to the tool box in the garage.' she said.

'There's the woman I married!' he smiled.

( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - )

The mailman arrived at the Possible house with the usual array of bills, coupons, leaflets and envelopes. He placed them in the mailbox and was about to turn and move back to his delivery truck when he jumped in surprise.

Muffled slightly from within the house he heard a loud, blaring note - like a horn someone would blow at a sporting event. It was instantly followed by a pair of startled cries. Then he heard a female voice shout indignantly. _'Mom...!'_

End


End file.
